Último Año
by Harry Radcliffe
Summary: Chapt.8: Secretos serán revelados un capítulo para no tener piedad...no te lo pierdas! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Cap 1 y 2

**Último Año**

**Capítulo 1: "Recordando lo sucedido"**

-Cómo pasa el tiempo-dice un joven ojiverde mirando por la ventana-Todavía no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo esté...

**Flash Back**

-Por fin mi momento de gloria llegó, y tú-señalando a Harry-no me lo vas a impedir.

-Si es que yo no intervengo antes-dijo Dumbledore en tono desafiante que Harry no conocía.

Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos habían atacado sorpresivamente Hogwarts

-Harry, reúne a todos los miembros de la Orden aquí, ¡rápido!-dijo Dumbledore

-Tú no te me escapas, _Crucio!_-gritó Voldemort. Harry sintió un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su cicatriz.

-_Expelliarmus!_-dijo Dumbledore y el hechizo le llegó a Voldemort en todo el cuerpo.

Harry se levantó rapidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix por todo el castillo. Al llegar todos, Dumbledore les dio la señal de ataque que ya todos conocían.

-_Avada Kedavra!_- gritaron y todos los mortífagos junto con Voldemort gritaron también.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione miraban expectantes a ver el desenlace de la dura pelea. Hubo una gran explosión que destruyó casi todo el castillo.

Todos, incluído Dumbledore, estaban tirados en el suelo. Voldemort seguía de pie.

-Ahora si podrán dejarte de llamar "el niño que vivió" sino que te llamarán "el niño que murió"-dijo Voldemort

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Harry desafiadamente sacando su varita

-Y no pienses que está solo-dijo Hermione

-Cállate cochina sangre sucia. _Avada Kedavra!_-un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort dirigida a Hermione pero un pelirrojo se cruzó gritando:

-_Impedimenta!_-dijo Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la luz verde lo había impactado en su pecho.

-¡Ron!-gritó Harry. Hermione seguía de pie, atónita por lo que había pasado

-No lo puedo creer, un mago defendiendo a un muggle-dijo Voldemort burlándose de lo ocurrido

-Esto lo pagarás caro-dijo Harry, sintiendo por primera vez las ganas de matar-_Avada Kedavra!_-gritó

-_Avada Kedavra_-gritó también Voldemort y los rayos de color verde chocaron en el aire y al igual que dos años atrás la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar y un rayo de luz dorada conectó las dos varitas.

Harry no podía soltar las manos aunque quisiera. Puso toda su energía en el hechizo y vió como la luz dorada se dirigía a Voldemort. Pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando la luz venía más grande hacia él.

Estaba acabado ya no había esperanza hasta que rayos de color verde salieron desde diferentes lugares dirigidos hacia Voldemort. Miró a su alrededor y vió como Dumbledore, Hermione y los demás de la Orden estaban de pie más firmes que nunca.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Voldemort asustado

-Esto es para que veas que no estoy solo-le dijo Harry-Y si creíste que matando a mis padres me ibas a dejar sin compañía, estabas absolutamente equivocado.

Los rayos de luz de pronto se transformaron en una luz dorada y Voldemort comenzó a retroceder quedando atrapado.

-¡Nooo...!- fue el último grito que se escuchó del mago al que todos habían temido.

Luego de toda la bataola todos los que habían muerto tuvieron una ceremonia. Dumbledore se había comunicado con los familiares de los fallecidos incluidos el Señor y la Señora Weasley.

**Fin del Flash Back**

A lo lejos divisó una lechuza que supuso que sería de Hogwarts. Y así lo era. El 1 de Septiembre, como de costumbre, iniciarían las clases. Luego llegó otra lechuza, era de Hermione. Al recordarla se le vinieron unas imágenes a las cabeza.

**Mini Flash Back**

Al terminar la ceremonia vió a Hermione salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, la siguió y escuchó que hablaba con alguien. Al acercarse, escuchó la voz y no pudo creer quién era:

-¡Malfoy!- gritó

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione asustada

-Hermione, que hace él aquí-le dijo Harry sacando la varita

-Calma-dijo protegiendo al rubio-el no es peligroso, él solo está arrepentido-dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que arrepentido? ¡ Él es hijo de un mortífago!-dijo Harry sin poder entender a Hermione.

-Él no luchó ese día, es más mató a más de un mortífago-dijo la castaña-él siempre estuvo avergonzado de su familia por estar en el lado oscuro pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo por miedo. Tú sabes de lo que es capaz el Sr. Malfoy.

Harry aún miraba a Malfoy de reojo

-Yo estoy arrepentido-dijo Draco-De verdad

-Mira por mi no te preocupes-dijo Harry-preocúpatec por los demás

**Fin del Mini Flash Back**

Abrió el sobre y leyó:

"_Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?, espero que bien. Yo aquí estoy recuperándome de lo ocurrido y muy triste por lo que le pasó a Ron._

_Buen, en el tren tengo una noticia que darte. Ginny me contó que están juntos. ¡Cómo no me lo contaste!_

_Bueno, nos vemos el primero._

_Besos, Hermione_

**Mini Flash Back**

Ya en el viaje de vuelta, Ginny se paró y fue donde sus amigos de 5º dejando a Harry, Hermione y Draco que iban en el mismo compartimiento.

-Voy al baño-dijo Harry excusándose.

Salió del compartiendo y detuvo a Ginny tomándola del brazo

-Ginny, espera, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo Harry

-Si dime-le dijo la pelirroja

-Mira hace tiempo que yo...te...quiero-dijo Harry tartamudeando

-Harry, espero que te hayas dado cuenta desde la primera vez que te vi. Yo también te quiero pero nunca te fijabas en mi, siempre estabas pendiente de otras cosas...

Pero no puedo terminar ya que Harry la había interrumpideo dándole un beso

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Te cabe alguna duda?-le dijo Ginny dándole otro beso

**Fin del Mini Flash Back**

Lo único que Harry quería en ese momento era que el primer de septiembre llegara, ya que lo único que esperaba era que este último año en Hogwarts fue más tranquilo que los otros.


	2. El Plan

**Capítulo 3: "El Plan Verde"**

- Mira, yo cité a Potter después de la cena – dijo Pansy – en la sala de trofeos. Y a Granger te la cité en el vestíbulo

-Bien – le dijo Zabbini

En clase de transformaciones, Harry se sentó con Hermione ya que no les tocaba con Slytherin.

-Ginny me citó después de la cena a la sala de trofeos, quizá que cosa querrá hacer – dijo Harry con su mente de alcantarilla

-Draco a mi me citó en el vestíbulo, con qué sorpresa me saldrá ahora- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué ya te hizo una? – preguntó Harry

-Sí, en el verano...y fue una de las mejores que me han hecho – dijo Hermione

En el resto del día Harry y Hermione decidieron no hablarle de la carta ni a Draco ni a Ginny.

Cuando ya era la hora citada, ambos se dirigeron al lugar fijado. Harry llegó a la sala de trofeos, pero se le vino el mundo abajo al no encontrarse con Ginny sino con Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry - ¿dónde está Ginny?

-Ginny debe estar durmiendo, ella no te mandó la carta Harry, fuis yo – le dijo Pansy

-Pero... ¿por qué? – dijo sin comprenderla

-Porque me gustas Harry, ¿por qué más va a ser? – le respondió

-Yo estoy con Ginny – le dijo mientras sin que ella le sacaba sigilosamente la varita del bolsillo

-Quiero ser tuya Harry – le susurró – _Imperio!_ – Harry sintió su cuerpo quemado y de repente escucho "Sácate la ropa". Harry por primera vez no puedo negarse a la maldición y se sacó toda la ropa quedando desnudo. Luego comenzó a besar a la chicay comenzó suavemente a sacarle la ropa.

Al ya estar desnudos, Harry comenzó a besarle sus senos y a seguir las órdenes que le daba Pansy. Al penetrar en ella comenzó a darle embestidas hasta eyacular dentro de ella, allí todo se le volvió oscuro y se quedó dormido.

A Hermione le había pasado lo mismo. Zabbini le había quitado la varita y bajo la maldición Imperio la llevó a un aula vacía y la violó.

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy y Blaise se levantaron temprano, dejaron las varitas en las túnicas correspondientes y se fueron.

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró desnudo en el piso, aún no amanecía, se vistió y se fue a las duchas y trató de recordar lo que había pasado y lo único que recordó fue que Pansy le había hecho la maldición Imperio.

Al ir a la sala común se encontró con Hermione que venía entrando a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda. N se lo quizo preguntar, Draco no le había escrito la carta, pero... ¿quién se la había escrito?

-Harry, fue Zabbini el que me engañó, lo último que recuerdo fue que me lanzó la maldición Imperio – le dijo Hermione en el desayuno – y luego me encuentro desnuda en un aula

-A mi me engañó Parkinson, me lanzó el Imperio y también desperté desnudo. ¡No puedo creer que mi primera vez fuera con Parkinson!, ¡y a la fuerza! – le dijo Harry. Hermione comenzó a llorar- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que... si Zabinni abusó de mi... puede que esté embarazada – le dijo

-¿Por qué?

-Harry...estoy en mis días

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Eso quiere decir que probablemente esté embarazada de Blaise

En ese momento llega Draco con Ginny al Gran Conmedor

-Hola – la saludóa Ginny

-Amor, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione

-Nada – le contestó y salio del comedor

Draco le hizo un gesto a Harry preguntándole qué le pasaba y éste le negó. Al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, Pansy y Blaise se contaban lo sucedido.

-Mira, ahora viene la segunda parte del plan – le dijo Pansy – con un hechizo me haré pasar de embarazada y que fui violada por Harry y tú harás lo mismo con Granger ¿ya?

-Pero yo no puedo quedar embarazado de Hermione

-No, pero dirás que abusó de ti y que te forzó a embarazarla, ¿entiendes? – le dijo Parkinson – Mira, lo único que tienes que decir es _"Emabarazo!" _ y luego la cantidad de semanas en este caso sería _"Embarazo, semana 1" _¿ya?. Así irá donde Madame Pomfrey y ella le dirá que está embarazada

Los dos se empezaron a reír.

En la primera clase DCAO a Gryffindor le tocó con Slytherin. Fleur les estaba enseñando como combatir a gigantes. Al final de la clase Pansy y Blaise salieron primero y se escondieron. Cuando Hermione salió, Blaise susurró:

-_Embarazo, semana 1!_

Hermione se desmayó pero Draco aalcanzó a agarrarla

-Herm que te pasa – dijo asustado Malfoy - ¡Fleur, ayuda!

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Malfoy?, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rápido llévenla a la enfermería! – dijo Fleur

Mientras Harry ayudaba a Draco a llevar a Hermione a la enfermería, éste se detuvo y se dirigió a Parkinson y Zabbini:

-Espero que no hayan tenido nada que ver

Pansy lo miró y le hizo un gesto de burla. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey les pidió que salieran para poder revisarla tranquila.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Ginny, quién recién llegaba corriendo – Un alumno de 6º me contó que Hermy se había desmayado

-Sí, ibamos saliendo del aula de DCAO y de repente se desmayó

Madame Pomfrey les hizo una seña a los tres para que entraran, Hermione todavía dormía.

-Sr. Malfoy , – dijo Poppy seriamente – me extraña que usted, que es un alumno correcto, vaya a ser padre tan joven

-¿Porqué lo dice?

-La señorita Granger está embarazada

Draco sintió un vuelco en su estamago al enterarse de la noticia. Mientras Harry se pasaba una mano por la cara al saber que las predicciones de su amiga eran correctas, estaba embarazada de Blaise Zabbini.

**-O-**

Habían pasado dos días, Hermione había despertado y llamó a Harry para hablar con él.

-Harry, lo que más temía pasó – le dijo dejando caer una lagrima

-Herm, no te preocupes, yo nunca te voy a abandonar – le dijo su amigo dándole un abrazo a su amiga

Luego en la cena, Dumbledore se paró y dijo:

- Hace tres día, el Ministerio detectó dos invocaciones de una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición Imperio – le dijo Dumbledore y hubo un gran murmullo – Como la mayoría debe saber, cualquier invocación de cualquier maldición imperdonable merece la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Mañana vendrán a insperccionar sus varitas.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería

-¡Hermione! Estamos salvados – dijo

-¿Por qué?

-El Ministerio detectó dos invocaciones de la maldición Iperio y mañana vendrán a inspeccionar las varitas

-Y descubrirán que las Parkinson y Zabbini fueron los culpables – continuó Hermy

-Así es – le dijo Harry dándole a su amiga un gran abrazo y extrañamente sintiendo una gran atracción hacia ella

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que hoy me podía ir. ¿Me ayudas? – le dijo Hermione

-Sí claro

**En otro lado**

-Blaise, mañana viene la tercera parte, ahí será como descubrirán a Harry y les diré a todos que él me violó y que estoy embarazada de él – dijo Pansy

La prox. Semana publicaré el 4º capitulo...DEJEN REVIEWS


	3. ¿Culpables?

REVIEWS** Capítulo 4: "¿Culpables?"**

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ginny y Hermione se encontraron con una gran multitud frente al tablero de anuncios.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry a Neville

-Mira lee

"_Después del almuerzo, todos se deben dirigir a sus casas para que los miembros del Ministerio puedan inspeccionar sus varitas"_

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Hoy tendrás justicia

Antes de almorzar Hermione se fue sola junto al lago a recordar lo sucedido con Blaise. En ese momento llegó Draco.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Nada – le respondió – Draco... ¿tú me amas?

-Para qué preguntas si sabes que si

-Y...¿estarás conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas?

-Mira, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre estaré contigo

Hermione dejó caer una lágrima y abrazó fuertemente a su novio. Luego se fueron juntos al Gran Comedor. Draco nunca quiso hablarle a Hermione sobre su bebé, pero le dijo:

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Quién?

-El bebé

-¿Qué bebe?

-Hermione...el bebé...o sea "nuestro bebé". Madame Pomfrey me dijo que estás embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, sé que seremos buenos padres

Hermione no pudo soportar la situación y se fue a la sala común. Cuando llegó encontró a Harry sentado en un rincón

-¿Qué pasa Herm? – le preguntó

-Draco piensa que el hijo que espero es de él – le respondió sollozando - ¿Qué hago?

-En pocas horas se sabrá todo. No te preocupes – le dijo tomándola de las manos

-¿Harry? ¿Qué te pasa? – soltándose de él

-Hace unos días Hermione, me dí cuenta que no es con Ginny con quién quiero pasar el resto de mis días

-Y...¿con quién es?

-Contigo

-¡Harry! ¿Qué harías si Ginny te escuchara? ¡Tú mismo te le declaraste!

-Lo sé, pero en estas vacaciones me estuve dando cuenta de que la persona que más me gusta...eres tú

Hermione no tenía palabras. El novio de su mejor amiga se le estaba declarando.

-0-

Un par de horas después, el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Funge, junto con un funcionario, iban revisando casa por casa junto con una cajita. Gryffindor fue la penúltima casa en revisar. Dumbledore venía con ellos.

-Señor Longbottom – dijo Fudge – por acérquese. Su varita por favor.

Funge recibió la varita de Neville y se la pasó al viejo que tenía la caja. La abrió, la puso en ella y dijo:

-_Prior Incantato!_

Un pergamino salió por el costado. Todos los hechizos que había hecho Neville en el último mes, estaban escritos ahí.

-Hermione Granger – dijo Funge

Hermione se acercó y le entregó la varita a Fudge. Éste le entregó la varita al viejo. Cuando salió el pergamino, Fudge lo leyó y dijo:

-Srta. Granger, queda arrestada por la invocación de una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Espéreme ahí

Hermione no lo podía creer, algo andaba mal, alguien le estaba jugando una mala broma, alguien como...Blaise

-Harry Potter –dijo Fudge

Harry se acercó e hizo el mismo procedimiento que su amiga

-Sr. Potter – dijo Fudge – Srta. Granger, acompáñenme

Harry miró a Ginny y ésta sin poder creerlo giró la cabeza.

-Ginny esto es una confusión, yo jamás...- de repente no él ni Hermione se podían mover y estaban flotando por el aire.

-Harry, no puedo creerlo – y se fue hacia el dormitorio, pero antes de entrar sintió querer venganza y fue a ver como se lo llevaban.

Hermione y Harry iban con Fudge y Dumbledore atrás. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo vieron el montón de alumnos murmurando alrededor de ellos.

-Prof. Dumbledore, yo no fui – dijo Harry

Tú fuiste - dijo una voz atrás...era Pansy - tú usaste la maldición contra mí y por tú culpa...por tu culpa estoy... embarazada

Todo el colegio, incluso Hermione, no lo podía creer. En ese instante Ginny llegó al vestíbulo habiendo escuchado todo lo que dijo Parkinson.


	4. La última Opción

**Capítulo 5: "La Última Opción"**

Ginny no aguantó la situación. El hombre que se le había declarado hace tan solo 2 meses, ya le había sido infiel. Harry al ver a Ginny, la llmó:

-¡Ginny! ¡No creas nada de lo que dicen! – decía Harry mientras desaparecían del lugar junto con Hermione.

Habían aparecido en un lugar en el que Harry había estado, estaba frente al tribunal del Ministerio de la Magia.

-Profesor Dumbledore, nosotros no hemos sido – decía Hermione – fue una trampa. Creanos

-Hermione, por ahora escuchemos al tribunal, después hablaremos

Cornelius se levantó y dijo:

-La Srta. Hermione Granger y el Sr. Harry Potter, han sido denunciados por el uso de una de las maldiciones imperdonables y por abuso de dos de sus compañeros, Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson – dijo Fudge

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez

Dumbledore les hizo una señal para que escucharan.

-Este tribunal ha decidido que el próximo viernes se realizará un juicio para definir la condena de ambos muchachos – fue lo último que dijo Fudge antes de que él y los miembros del tribunal salieran de allí.

-Prof. Dumbledoreâ ¿Ud. nos cree? – le preguntó Hermione, ya que Harry no podía hablar por la rabia que tenía en ese momento

-Si Hermione si les creo – le respondió – mientras que ella daba un respiro de alivio – haré todo lo posible por sacarlos de aquí, por ahora deben permanecer en un calabozo

Mientras pasaba todo eso en el Ministerio, en el castillo, Ginny estaba sentada en la escalera, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando Malfoy se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Aún desconfías de Harry? – le preguntó Draco

-¿Y aún lo preguntas? – le dijo Ginny - ¿Crees que lo voy a perdonar después de haber abusado de Parkinson y dejándola embarazada? Estás muy equivocado Malfoy

-Mira, de Pansy se puede esperar cualquier cosa – le dijo Malfoy – Aún hay una esperanza de que todo esto sea una trampa

-Te lo voy a decir una vez: ojalá Harry se pudra en Azkaban – le dijo Ginny y se fue a la sala común

Lupin se enteró de lo que le pasó a Harry y Hermione y los fue a ver al calabozo

-¡Lupin! – exclamó Harry, mientras que Hermione despertaba de un salto

-Harry, no te preocupes, junto con Dumbledore los vamos a sacar de aquí

-Necesito ver a Ginny – le dijo Harry

-Y yo a Draco – dijo Hermione

- Por ahora, ellos no pueden salir del castillo por las normas. Acabo de ir al castillo. Harry, Ginny no quiere verte ni en pintura. Y Draco no deja de pensar en ti Hermione – les respondió

-Es lo que pensaba, después de haber escuchado lo que dijo Pansy

-Miren, necesito que me cuenten sus versiones para poder saber lo que pasó aquella noche

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a contarle lo sucedido.

-Bien, con eso me basta. Tengo que irme, y no se preocupenâque el viernes salen de aquí

A la mañana siguiente, llegó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-Harry, Hermione, les traigo una buena noticia – les anunció

-¿Vamos a salir de aquí? – preguntó Hermione

-Aún no, pero he descubierto una forma de saber la verdad

-¡¿Cuál?! – dijo Harry con una expresión de esperanza

-Lo único que nos queda por usarâ la poción de la verdad

Harry y Hermione dirigeron una sonrisa al saber que iban a salir de allí.

-Pero esperenâ te traigo una sorpresa Hermione – dijo dejando pasar a Draco

-¡Draco! – exclamaba Hermione dándole un beso a su novio

-¿Cómo estás?

-Malâ lo único que quiero es salirde aquí

-No te preocupes ya saldrás. Harry, Ginny no quiso venir - le dijo Draco - yo conevrsé con ella y lo único que quieres es que te pudras en Azkaban

-No puedo creer que desconfíe de mi

-Bueno, los dejo – dijo Dumbledore – Sr. Malfoy, no se demore mucho

-Lo haré profesor – le respondió

-Yo me haré a un lado para que conversen tranquilos – les dijo Harry, mientras que la pareja asentía

-Draco – le dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa – necesito decirte algo sobre nuestro bebé

-¿Qué pasa?¿Estás bien? - preguntó Malfoy un poco nervioso

-No, él está bien

-Menos mal

-Lo que pasa es queâ este hijoâno es tuyoâes de Blaise


	5. El Juicio Final

_**IMPORTANTE: **Perdonen por no haber escrito en 3 largos meses, pero tenía cosas que hacer que me lo impedían._

**Capítulo 6: "El Juicio Final"**

Draco se paró mientras negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso…no es cierto – dijo mientras Hermione lloraba

-Blaise me violó y me dejó embarazada – dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre mientras Harry se acercaba a acariciarla.

Draco la miró con cara de pena y se fué. Harry abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Dumbledore buscaba a Pansy y Blaise.

-Disculpe srta. Delacoure, podría sacar un momento a la Srta. Parkinson y al Sr. Zabbini, necesito hablar con ellos – le pidió mientras los dos alumnos se miraban muy nerviosos y se fueron con Dumbledore.

En el calabozo, Hermione aún lloraba.

-¡El sabe que abusaron de mi!¿Qué le pasa? – decía la castaña

-El está confundido nada más. No sabe que creer – le dijo Harry

-Es que no debería confundirse, debería confiar en mi. Por algo soy su novia – le respondía. En ese momento la puerta del calabozo se abrió y era Ginny quién entraba en ella.

-Ginny…¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Harry sorprendido por la visita de su novia. O si seguía siéndolo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, sígueme – le dijo la pelirroja en tono cortante

Harry la siguió y llegaron a una salita.

-Bien – le dijo Harry – aquí estamos, ¿cómo haz estado?

-Harry yo no vine a hablar de mi estado de animo. Yo solo quería decirte que aunque esto sea mentira, yo… ya no creo ni pienso en ti.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

En el castillo, Pansy y Blaise ya habían llegado al despacho de Dumbledore, y éste los invitó a tomar asiento.

-Como uds. sabrán, cualparon al Sr. Harry Potter y a la Srta. Hermione Granger de abuso sexual – les comentó y los dos asintieron – y por eso como testigos claves deberán asistir mañana al juicio.

-¿Debemos ir? – preguntói asustado Blaise

-Así es Sr. Zabbini, necesitamos de sus testimonios

-Bien, iremos – dijo Pansy muy segura de sía misma

-Me parece, pueden volver a sus aulas. Mañana a las 7.30 AM en punto los quiero aquí en mi despacho

Los dos salieron del lugar y Pansy dijo:

-Ahora tenemos que fingir estar felices, ya que esto se nos ha escapado de las manos, ya que Potter y Granger no deberían estar en prisión sino que tendrían que ser nuestros.

-Pansy ¿y si descubren que fuimos nosotros los culpables del abuso?

-Eso no ocurrirá, te lo aseguro

En el Ministerio, Harry y Ginny seguían hablando de su relación.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo? – preguntó Harry desesperado

-Tengo muchas razones. Cuando ya estés en Azkaban hablamos. Porque lo único que quieroes que te pudras allí, no quiero estar con un perro.

-Te desconozco – le dijo el ojiverde y se fué a la oscura celda

Dumbledore llegó con Pansy y Blaise al Ministerio al día siguiente. El juicio empezaría en pocas horas. Harry había estado triste desde lo ocurrido con Ginny el día anterior.

-Harry aún estas triste? – le preguntó Hermione

-Un poco. Pero me preocupa… algo le pasa. Ya no es la misma – le respondió

En ese momento Lupin entró al calabozo.

-Harry, Hermione: llegó la hora

Los tres entraron al tribunal escoltados por un dementor. Pansy y Blaise estaban allí. Extrañamente, Ginny estaba sentada atrás de ellos. Harry no se extrañó de verla allí.

Fudge se paró y dijo:

-Bien, para comenzar este juicio donde se decidirá el destino del Sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger, el preofesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que para confirmar los testimonios de el Sr. Zabinni y la Srta. Parkinson deberán tomar la poción de la Verdad.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron muy asustados los dos. Dumbledore se les acercó y les dio una copa a cada uno.

Las manos de ambos temblaron ya que estaban frente a todo el cuerpo de profesores de la escuela. Snape estab detrás de ellos apoyándolos. Muy nerviosos los dos tomaron de la poción. Dumbledore se puso delante de ellos y les dijo:

-Srta. Parkinson y Sr. Zabinni, díganme ¿qué pasó la noche del 2 de septiembre?

La que primero habló fué Pansy quién comenzó a contar detalladamente lo ocurrido con Harry. Destacó brevemente cuando le quitó la varita. Zabbini también contó lo ocurrido.

Cuando terminaron cada uno su relato, Dumbledore le preguntó a Blaise:

-Digame Sr. Zabbini, ¿es cierto que la Srta. Granger está embarazada?

En ese momento Hermione no quería escuchar lo que ba a decir. Draco que estaba detrás de ella la abrazó mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta de Blaise.

-Granger sólo fue víctima de magia oscura – dijo el chico

Hermione al no poder evitar escuchar, se tapó la boca de la impresión. Se dio vuelta y miró a Draco quién tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Bien Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore – no tengo más preguntas. Puedes dictar sentencia.

-Después del relato que hemos escuchado por parte del Sr. Zabbini y la Srta. Parkinson, he decidido que el sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger quedan libres de todo cargo y son declarados culpables los Sres. Zabbini y Parkinson, con sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

En ese momento, Ginny no podía moverse los sentimientos de culpa se le vinieron encima por no haberle creído a Harry, pero también recordó lo que hizo la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

Luego de haber hablado con Harry, Ginny se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común.

En el camino se encontró con Blaise, quién venía saliendo de un aula. Ginny no le hizo caso pero éste la detuvo con el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le dijo Zabbini - ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!

-Me importa, y mucho – dijo y se acercó más a la chica

-Blaise por favor no juegues conmigo

-¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Potter? – le dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a ella, hasta que sus labios chocaron con la Weasley

Luego de un rato, Ginny le respondía apasionadamente el beso. Al pasar el rato, la pasión no pudo más. Blaise llevó a Ginny a un cuadro y dijo:

-_Puré de patatas!_

El cuadro se hizo a un lado y dio paso a una habitación secreta.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Ginny

-Lo descubrí hace poco. Vamos, entra – le respondió dejandola en el piso.

Ginny entró. Blaise cerró la puerta

-¿Estas lista?

Blaise se acercó, pero Ginny lo detuvo con la mano y le dijo:

-Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver en el asunto del abuso y que ese hijo de perra de Potter y esa Granger son los culpables.

-Yo te juro por lo más sagrado que ni Pansy ni yo somos los culpables

Después de lo dicho por Blaise, éste le dio un beso apasionado y comenzó ligeramente a sacarle y sacarse la ropa. Ginny había olvidado todo en ese momento y se entregó completamente a Zabbini.

**Fin Flash Back**

Harry y Hermione se daban un gran abrazo por la libertad. Harry le iba a dar un beso pero ella lo detuvo.

-No creas que mis sentimientos han cambiado – le dijo el ojiverde


	6. Atraccion Fatal

**Capítulo 7: "Atracción Fatal"**

Ginny salió corriendo del tribunal, luego de haber escuchado y recordado todo lo que al principio le había parecido un sueño se transformó en toda una pesadilla.

Pasaron varios días. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para Harry y Hermione.

Draco, quién le había pedido perdón a Hermione, los había ayudado a ponerse al día con las materias.

Aunque Harry había olvidado a Ginny, seguía muy preocupado por ella. Andaba muy rara.

Como de costumbre, Hermione iba al ago antes de almorzar. Ésta vez no fue Draco quién la siguió, sino Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó éste

-¡Harry! Me asustaste – dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Lo siento

Harry se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la mano, siendo que ella la soltó rápidamente.

-Harry por favor, no lo hagas

-Hermione, tú sabes lo que siento por ti

-¡Por favor no me confundas! No me hagas esto. Nosotros somos amigos

-¿Sólo amigos?

-Harry…- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por un cálido beso. Un beso que Hermione no lo pudo contener.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny estaba buscando a Harry para conversar con él de todo lo sucedido, pero al ver la escena, su tristeza no pudo disimularla y rompió en llanto y se fue a los dormitorios.

Ya no soportaba más. Lo que iba a hacer le iba a doler mucho a las personas que más quería.

-Basta, por favor, basta – le dijo Hermione – no me confundas

La chica se paró y se fue a comer.

-No creas que esto ha terminado – le gritó – esto acaba de empezar

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny escribió una carta para la persona que aún amaba, pero que ella no sabía que él ya había encontrado a su gran amor.

Hermione ya había terminado de comer y se dirigía a la sala común a buscar las cosas para la siguiente clase. En ese momento se encontró con Draco. Pero trató de pasar sin notarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó éste

-Nada –dijo en tono cortante la chica – Draco, no quiero hablar ahora, tengo clase

Cuando se fue por las escaleras se encontró con Harry.

-Bien, Hermione

-¡Cállate! No creas que lo hice por ti

-No tienes para que gritarme. O… ¿ya se te olvidó lo que hicimos?

Hermione, que había dado unos pasos, se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

**Flash Back**

Había pasado un día desde que Harry y Hermione habían salido del calabozo. Éste último llamó a Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Necesito que me acompañes

Harry la llevó a la entrada que tenía el Sauce Boxeador, y con un palo lo puso en el nudo.

-Pasa – dijo Harry

Hermione, sin preguntar, entró a la que sabía que era una de las entradas a la Casa de los Gritos.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que hace 4 años habían conocido a Sirius (que en paz descanse), Harry se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Te amo

Luego de lo dicho, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Poco a poco comenzaron a quitarse la molesta ropa que llevaban, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Los dos habían olvidado a todo el mundo…ahora solo existían ellos dos. El amor que había ahora no sólo por parte de Harry sino que Hermione comenzaba a sentir lo mismo.

Harry le hacía el amor con tanta pasión, que Hermione nunca llegó a pensar en Draco.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada y se va corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con Ginny. Hermione se sentó en un extremo para no toparse con ella, ya que desde lo ocurrido con los Slyherin, desconfiaba de ella.

-¡Va! ¿Cómo está la persona que me cagó la vida? – le dijo Ginny

-Mira, no quiero tener que tirarte un par de maldiciones ¿OK?

-Y quién quiere pelear con tigo… si ya no sirve de nada. Lo que hiciste, no tiene remedio. ¡Te vi besándote con Harry!

Hermione se paró y se fue a clases.

En Pociones, ella y Draco se sentaron juntos. Harry se sentó junto con Seamos y Dean.

Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa ya que este último tiempo a notado muy diferente de lo normal a Harry.

Snape, pasó revisando que todos estuvieran haciendo correctamente la poción, pero sólo Hermione la tenía bien. Cuando llegó al caldero de Draco, le dijo:

-Sr. Malfoy, sigue arruinando las cosas ¿verdad? – le dijo - ¿No le bastó el haber arruinado la casa de Slyherin?

-No me arrepiento de haberle arruinado lo que queda de oscuro en este mundo mágico Profesor Snape – le respondió el alumno

-50 puntos menos para Slytherin

Toda la clase no lo podía creer. Por primera vez, Snape le quitaba puntos a su casa.

A la hora de la comida, extrañamente una lechuza volaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Era para Harry.

"_La vida ya no es nada si no estás conmigo"_

Harry miró para ambos lados de la mesa. Ginny no estaba.

-¡Mierda! – gritó mientras se paraba de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la sala común, no la encontró. Subió al dormitorio, pero tampoco estaba. Volvió a la sala común, se sentó en una butaca y trato de ver si el mensaje tenía alguna especie de código.

Luego se le vino a la mente una idea muy extremista. Subió rapidamente a la torre de Astronomía. La luna brillaba y alumbraba todos los terrenos del colegio.

Harry se acercó más a la baranda y miró hacia abajo. Un soplido de viento rozó su cara, cuando en el fondo del abismo divisó algo: una macha roja y... ¡Ginny!

Se había lanzado desde la torre. Como decía la nota: "la vida ya no es nada…". Decidió terminar así con su vida.

Hermione había seguido a Harry, cuando llegó a su lado vió en el suelo el cuerpo tirado de Ginny. Se tapó la boca para ahogar su grito, y se largó a llorar.

Varios días pasaron, todo el castillo estaba de luto.

El Señor y la Señora Weasley asistieron al funeral que se efectuó en el colegio. Al llegar Hermione junto a Draco, ésta busco a Harry. Estaba mirando la tumba pero en su cara no tenía ni un gesto de tristeza. Draco se dirigió a saludar a la Señora y al Señor Weasley, mientras que Hermione se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-Harry… ¿no sientes pena por lo que pasó?

-No

-Pero…

-Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, si quiso terminar así, problema de ella – le dijo – Para mi es un obstáculo menos para llegar a ti. Permiso

La actitud de Harry, sorprendió mucho a Hermione. Él no iba a descansar hasta tenerla en sus brazos… otra vez.


	7. La Olla se Destapó

**Capítulo 8: "La olla se destapó"**

Los días y semanas pasaban y muy pronto sería Navidad, y el castillo se vestía de gala, ya que Dumbledore había decidido luego de 3 años hacer nuevamente un baile.

Las mujeres estaban muy entusiastas por poder ir, y a la vez muy indecisas por saber quien las iba a invitar o a quién iban a invitar.

Muchos hombres se habían acercado a Hermione, pero ella los tenía que evitar porque su pareja ya la tenía.

Harry no sentía ansias de ir con alguien, más bien solo que mal acompañado.

Mujeres de 6º se le habían acercado, pero la sonrisa de aquellas se desvanecía ante la negación del chico.

La nieva comenzaba a caer. El lago estaba completamente cristalizado.

El castillo estaba más repleto que de costumbre en estas fechas.

Era 23 de diciembre. En la lechucería, Harry le escribía una carta de Navidad a Lupin. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba vacía ya que se había marchado a Francia a pasar las fiestas con Madame Maxime.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo, cuando en ese momento vio a Neville hablando con una chica de Hupplepuff, bastante fea por así decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa Neville? – le preguntó Harry por la cara de deprimido - ¿Aún no tienes pareja? ¿O acabo de ver a la afortunada?

-No, Harry, es la segunda chica que rechazo

-¿Con quién vas?

-Con nadie

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo mis razones. Permiso – le dijo Neville antes de marcharse

-No importa, ya me lo dirás – se decía Harry

Para ese día estaba programada una visita a Hogsmeade para que los estudiantes hicieran sus compras de Navidad.

Hermione y Draco se fueron juntos hacia el pueblito, mientras que Harry los seguía sigilosamente.

La tienda de bromas que los gemelos Fred y George estaba cerrada por luto. Así es que Zonko volvía a tener la popularidad de siempre… por unos días más.

-Yo iré a comprar tu regalo ¿ya? – le dijo Draco a Hermione

-Anda, yo compraré el tuyo mientras

Cuando Draco ya se alejaba, Harry alcanzó a Hermione y la abrazó

-¿Qué me vas a comprar? – le dijo el chico

-¡Suéltame! Para ti nada. Ahora aléjate de mí – le respondió la castaña

-No te preocupes Hermione, falta muy poco, muy poco para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado. Lo que haré te va a doler tanto, tanto, que Draco será la mancha en tu vida – se decía así mismo Harry. Mientras la chica se alejaba.

Esa noche, Parvati estaba sola en la sala común. Ya eran más de las 12. Harry entraba a través del retrato muy borracho.

-Pero qué hace una muchacha tan sexy, sola por estos lados – le decía el chico tambaleándose mientras caminaba.

-Ya Harry, no digas tonterías – decía ella coqueteándole

-Para que no te sientas sola, yo te haré un poco de compañía

La levantó y comenzó a besarla. Parvati sólo se dejó llevar.

-Acompáñame – le dijo Harry

Al poco rato, estaban en una habitación vacía, en una cama, desnudos y teniendo sexo.

Al otro día, los dos despertaron, muy satisfechos por lo que habían hecho.

-Estuviste genial, Harry – le dijo Parvati

-Que bueno – le respondió sin ponerle mucha atención a la chica

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Mira, te lo voy a decir una vez: no te pases rollos en tu cabeza, no por pasar una noche juntos vamos a tener algo entre nosotros. Si fuera así tendría más de 5 novias. Tu solo fuiste una más de la lista – le dijo fríamente el chico, quien se dignaba a irse a desayunar.

Parvati se levantó, los siguió a la puerta hasta detenerlo.

-Si te vas así como así, yo voy y le grito a todo el colegio que tú eres una depravado sexual.

-Anda, a ver si alguien le cree a una niña tan ingenua – le dijo y se fue

-¡Iré!

Camino al Gran Comedor, Harry se encontró con Snape en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí Sr. Potter?

-Porque no se deja de joder y se va a lo suyo

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-Usted para lo único que sirve es para quitarle puntos a alguien. ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa?

-Tú y Dumbledore van a tener harto de qué conversar, Potter

-Vaya a decirle, no creo que le haga mucho caso

-Ya vas a ver Potter, me la vas a pagar – le dijo mientras el chico ya se alejaba

Hermione y Draco se juntaron frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. El día estaba gris, y los terrenos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

Cuando iban entrando, Neville salía llorando del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Longbottom? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione

-No lo sé, vamos a ver

Neville se había escondido debajo de las escaleras. Draco y Hermione se tardaron mucho en encontrarlo.

-¿Neville qué pasa? – le preguntó la chica

-Nada, o sea, es que estoy confundido – le respondió

-No sabes con quien ir al baile- le dijo el rubio

-Algo por el estilo

-Neville, sabes que no te estamos entendiendo – le dijo Hermione

-Mira, Hanna Abott se enojó conmigo porque aún no me decido si voy con ella o con otro

-Con otra, querrás decir –le dijo Malfoy

-No con otro…

-Neville, eso quiere decir que tú…

-Soy bisexual

Harry ya estaba desayunando, cuando en ese momento, Parvati ingresaba al comedor gritando.

-¡Harry Potter es un depravado sexual! – gritó, al escucharla todos los alumnos y los profesores se fijaron en ella – anoche lo único que hizo fue abusar de mi

-Ahora esta de depravado sexual, Potter – le dijo Snape

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reir.

-¿No me creen?

-Es estúpido lo que dices Parvati – le dijo Lavender – cómo Harry te va hacer algo así

-Yo te creo Parvati – dijo Hermione, quién venía con su novio y Neville entrando

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermione? – le preguntó su novio

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo sé lo que hablo

-Hermione, yo creo que deberías terminar de hablar… - le dijo Harry

-¿De qué habla Hermione? No estoy entendiendo nada…

-Harry, cállate – le dijo la castaña

-Bien, entonces le digo yo… Hermione es mía Draco

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hermione la llevo en mi alma. Hizo lo que aún no hecho contigo

-Herm…

-No lo escuches, Draco, está enfermo, está loco – le dijo casi llorando

-Hermy, mentir es malo, es pecado

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-Potter, termina lo que estabas diciendo

-No amor, no lo escuches

-¡Cállate!, se supone que entre los dos no deben haber mentiras. Ahora déjame escuchar

-Hermione ya no es virgen, su sangre tiene mi sangre… Hermione se acostó conmigo… Ella es toda mía… Toda mía

Hermione no quería escuchar, pero ya lo había hecho, Harry le había contado todo lo que había hecho con él.


End file.
